Memories of Forever
by GLAD Killer Association
Summary: Oneshot. After being abandoned, Espeon awakens her long lost love. [Espeon's POV] Please R&R!


Memories of Forever

_Crunch, crunch, crunch_

Step after step he paced away, crushing the dead autumn leaves littered all over the floor. I resisted the burning temptation to go after him; implore him to take me back. I had my pride. I stood my ground and simply hoped against hope that he will turn back…rescue me.

_Come back…remember all the good times? When I was just an Eevee? Remember? Have you forgotten? Or are you doing this just out of pure spite?_

_Memories don't mean a thing to you?_

_Come back! Don't go!_

I watched bitterly as he turned round the corner…out of my sight…perhaps forever.

"This is for your own good," was the only farewell sentence of him. No 'I'll mmiss you'. No 'bye'. Just because he rejoined Team Snagem. Of hunger. For power.

Umbreon pawed nervously on the desert sand. "Umm…Should we get help?"

"Help? Who would help us? After we're abandoned?" I spat on the floor.

_He abandoned me…after all these years…_

"But we _have_ to do something!"

_How could he do that? I thought he loved me…_

"Hmm…we better get going…"

_He didn't even turn to give a last look…_

"Where do you suggest?"

_He didn't even say 'bye'…_

"Um…you there?"

A raindrop fell onto the ground.

_Was that his tear? You wish…_

"Espeon…hellooooo…"

Rain fell in torrents. Beautiful ripples formed in the pond.

_Didn't he know I will follow him, whether he rejoins Snagem or not?_

"If you are not going to respond, I'll leave!"

_Whatever…You are more of a hindrance than a help, after all._

Umbreon gave me a look of contempt and trotted away slowly.

_He rejoined Snagem._

"Last chance, Espeon!"

_He picked Snagem over me…_

Umbreon broke into a gallop.

_Forgiveness or revenge?_

"Bye."

_Abandoned by both owner and companion…_

_I would like to die now…_

_No him…no nothing…no world…no life…no hope._

_You took away my strength. My sole reason for living._

I blinked. My first drop of tear slid down my cheek. My first tear. My only tear in my whole life. Fell because of him. I started trotting off in the direction of the city he lived in, the solitary droplet of tear still clinging on.

_I'm coming back for you._

I ran south.

_I'm going to run 100 miles without food or water. Surviving solely on hope. That he will accept me again. For who I am. A pokemon._

The palm trees swayed as I darted past them. The sand was soft from the rain. Rain. The first time it rained in my life.

_Maybe I'm not that good. Maybe I'm not her. Maybe. But I still have feelings. For you._

My paws made no sound in the soft sand.

_I gave my heart to you. How could you…_

I barely ran 20 miles. But I'm panting already.

_Maybe we were not meant for each other…_

I had a stitch in my chest. I wondered if I would die soon.

_I'll still love you…_

I paused for breath and panted heavily.

_I think I am going to die, but I'm not scared. As long as I die with him. For him. Near him. With him looking. With him regretting._

The distinguished looking city where he lived was in sight.

_He will regret every little thing he did today…_

It got bigger.

_He will want to turn back time…_

I was nearing the city gates.

_Let me see him before I die…_

There was a searing pain in my chest; I had run 100 miles.

_My pendant…My grandmother gave it to me as she took her dying breath…_

I saw his 20-storey high condominium.

_It represents love…her never-ending love for me…_

I took the pendant out from my neck.

_You told me never to take it out…_

The pendant was ruby-red and it glinted in the setting, evening sun.

_It represents your love for me…You said if I ever took it out, our bond will break, our ties severed._

I fondled with the heart-shaped ruby.

_I'm sorry to let you down. Some things just change…_

I gave it a wry smile, then, clutching it, I went in the directing of his house.

_You are not the one I love most in the world anymore…_

I went up 20 flights of stairs. I was so near my goal…

_Don't disappoint me. Take me in. Let me see you for once. The last time. The final time._

I reached my paw forwards.

_My grandmother saw the person she loved most when she died. Yet I betrayed her, for you._

I tiptoed to reach the doorbell.

_Don't repeat the cycle of betrayal…_

I pressed it.

_Open…_

The door remained shut.

_So near…Yet so far…_

I looked into an open window. I saw him. And her. Holding hands. Looking deep into each other's eyes.

The sight before me hit me with such an impact that I fell backwards a few steps.

_How could he…_

His hand brushed her cheek.

_How could he do that? Why must Mew be so unfair to me?_

She smiled, enjoying the affection. She was there, enjoying it. I wasn't. Pain. I felt pain surge through me.

_I am only a pokemon. Perhaps I can only stand, and love, at a distance…_

He held her shoulders.

_Maybe_ _I'm not fit for him…I'm only a Pokemon…While she is a perfect human being…_

They walked towards each other and hugged gently.

_Maybe my time is up. Maybe Mew wants to kill me this way…torturing my bit by bit._

He stroked her hair, passionately, romantically… My vision blurred.

_What sin did I commit to get tortured so badly?_

Even as I watched them, I knew the answer.

_Loving him…giving my heart to him._

He took her hands again. "I love you," he whispered into her year.

_Smash!_

The sound of broken glass rang in my ears. I could not help it. It was too overwhelming. The shattered red pendant lay on the floor. The pendant meant for him.

_It's broken…Just like my heart, then…_

I darted into the house through the window and leapt in. They broke apart.

_Why did you stop? I thought you loved each other. I am, after all, just a Pokemon. Just a third party…_

As easily as the first leap into the house, I leapt out of the window in the balcony. I didn't think. I didn't need to. Mew was probably guiding me through all this…leading me to my grave…They rushed to the window where I jumped.

_There you go. Power form Snagem is more important than me. She is more important. Maybe it's true…I'm a pokemon. She's a human. A perfect being, in fact._

He called me back. He told me to teleport, but I didn't.

_Why should we be afraid of death, anyway? My time has already ended, after all…_

The storeys sped past. Ten more storeys to go, ten more seconds to live.

_You want my life, Mew? Go ahead…I'm only, after all, just a pokemon…standing only in the distance. Loving from a distance._

Five storeys. Five seconds. My last five seconds. I will use this precious little time to think about him.

_I saw regret on your face. I have achieved my goal. I saw long-lost love come back to enlighten your eyes. Love for me, not for her._

_Bye forever…Remember me…After all…I'm just a Pokemon…Only fit to be remembered, not to be loved…_

_I'm only a Pokemon. A mere Espeon. Not a human being, like her. Not a human bein–_

Darkness engulfed me before I could finish my last sentence.

---------------------

_Ok. I KNOW I should be updating my other story, but I can't resist putting this on Fanfiction first. Sorry, peeps. Just enjoy this story. Please Read and Review, especially since this is my first tragedy/angst oneshot._


End file.
